


Cosas que hay que tener en cuenta en el mundo de Naruto

by Lilu_Ghigliotto_G



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Implied Relationships, M/M, Reincarnation, Rinnegan
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilu_Ghigliotto_G/pseuds/Lilu_Ghigliotto_G
Summary: El lugar donde escribiré sobre cosas que me pasan por la cabeza y que el fandom de Naruto debería de tener en cuenta sin tener en cuenta los ships o no preocuparse tanto por ellos.No aceptare criticas negativas por que la mayor parte de esto serán puros headcanons míos y no se tienen que tomar tan en serio.
Relationships: Ootsutsuki Asura/Ootsutsuki Indra, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 2





	1. El Rinnegan y como se obtiene desde un punto de vista fujoshi

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor, tomen esto en serio a pesar de los ships, lo suplico.  
> Y también a pesar de los títulos de los capítulos.  
> Algunas cosas ya las publique en mi tumblr lilithwishtolivefree.

Tengo entendido que para obtener el Rinnegan hay que poseer el chakra de Hagoromo, es decir, el chakra de los Seis Caminos; este se adquiere combinando el chakra de sus hijos -Ashura e Indra-, convirtiéndose en el jinchuriki del Diez Colas, o si el mismo Hagoromo da parte de su chakra a un individuo.  
El termino de los Seis Caminos tiene un significado desconocido o ambiguo, además de que tiene una conexión con varios casos que utilizan este termino, muchos relacionados con el Rinnegan, y una posible conexión con el Elemento Yin-Yang.  
Pero volviendo al Rinnegan, y como mencione anteriormente, una de las maneras de conseguir el Rinnegan es si se combina el chakra de Indra y Ashura o de sus reencarnaciones (Madara y Hashirama, Sasuke y Naruto), cosa que el Zetsu Negro estuvo intentado hacer por siglos antes de conseguirlo con Madara.  
Se ha mencionado que la razón de esto es porque cada hermano heredo una de las características de su padre. Hay que ver a Hagoromo como un ser tanto de Yin como de Yang, dos elementos que se dividieron con los hermanos: Indra resultaría ser Yin, heredando los ojos (Sharingan), el gran chakra y la energía espiritual de su padre (siendo este ultimo el Elemento Yin); mientras tanto, Ashura resultaría ser Yang, heredando el cuerpo, fuerza de voluntad y la energía física (siendo este ultimo el Elemento Yang) de su padre.   
El Elemento Yin se basa en la energía espiritual que rige la imaginación, un Elemento que los miembros del Clan Uchiha (descendientes de Indra) tienden a heredar de forma innata.  
El Elemento Yang, por otro lado, se basa en la energía física que controla la vida, un Elemento que los miembros del Clan Senju y el Clan Uzumaki (descendientes de Ashura) tienden a heredar de forma innata.  
Kishimoto ha dejado claro la dinámica Yin-Yang entre Sasuke y Naruto, cosa que también funciona con sus vidas pasadas.  
También hay que tener en cuenta que Rinnegan se traduce como el Ojo de Samsara. Samsara es el nombre con que las filosofías de la India, como el Hinduismo y el Budismo, se refieren al ciclo de la reencarnación, dando referencia a los hermanos y su ciclo, y el papel que su chakra tiene que ver con la obtención de este Dojutsu.   
Bueno, tras tanta información y explicaciones, quiero llegar a mi punto.  
Después de toda esta información, caí en cuenta de que un niño nacido entre Naruto y Sasuke podría despertar el Rinnegan de forma natural, sin necesidad de células de Hashirama, trasplantes de ojos o intervención externa.  
Zetsu Negro estuvo siglos haciendo que los hermanos se pelearan cuando lo que pudo haber hecho es hacer que se juntaran y luego hacer que el niño despertara el Rinnegan y así ahorrarse mil problemas (era tan fácil).  
Aunque todavía tengo la duda si es que el chakra es algo que se hereda como el color de ojos o la textura del cabello.


	2. Las implicaciones del Borusara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quiero aclarar que no soy fan del Sasusaku y el Naruhina, pero si alguien se atreve de decir algo malo sobre Boruto, Sarada e Himawari, no va a ser bonito.

Me puse más realista con el canon y llegue a una conclusión respecto a Boruto y Sarada.  
Primero quiero aclarar que yo shippeo Borusara (y no los shippeo porque quede con ganas de yaoi y porque me gusta su relación), y que si estos dos tuvieran un hijo, tal vez saldría con un chakra parecido al de Kaguya. Déjenme explicar:  
1.Kaguya sería la “matriarca” de 4 de los clanes más poderosos del mundo ninja: los Uchiha (por parte de Hagoromo e Indra), los Senju y Uzumaki (por parte de Hagoromo y Ashura) y los Hyuga (por parte de Hamura).  
2.Boruto es tanto Uzumaki (Hagoromo 50%) como Hyuga (Hamura).  
3.Sarada es Uchiha (Hagoromo 50%).

Consideremos:  
Kaguya=100%  
Hagoromo=50%  
Ashura=25%  
Indra=25%  
Hamura=50%

Entonces:  
Boruto=75%  
Sarada=25%  
Mas fácil aun: 75+25=100  
Se que Kaguya comió del fruto del chakra y eso, pero antes de eso igual tenía sus trucos bajo la manga.

Esto también podría explicar porque Boruto tiene el Jogan, por su ascendencia. Y también la razón de que los Otsutsuki consideran este ojo problemático y al parecer difícil de tener.  
También quiero aclarar que al reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura, Sasuke y Naruto tienen chakra Otsutsuki, lo que también influye en Boruto y Sarada, y en Himawari también al poder despertar el Byakugan a tan temprana edad y sin ningún entrenamiento previo.


End file.
